


you burn more brilliant than the sun

by torigates



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's why we're going out," she said. "This week sucked balls, babe. We need a break."</p>
<p>He twisted so he could look up at her face. "Actually, not enough ball sucking for my liking <i>if you know what I mean</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you burn more brilliant than the sun

The campus bar-slash-club played retro music on Fridays. Of course, the definition of "retro" music to college kids was anything released prior to 2008.

Artemis loved dancing. Most people didn't know that about her, or wouldn't suspect that she was secretly sex on legs (well, even _more_ sex on legs than usual) on the dance floor, and Wally loved that about her. He loved everything about her, but if she wanted to put her body next to him and make the both of them look good, Wally had absolutely no problem with that.

"We're going out tonight," were the first words out of Artemis' mouth when Wally walked through the door.

It was Friday afternoon, and they had both been through an absolute week from hell. Wally had three midterms and was about fifty-six percent sure he flunked at least one of them, plus he had two papers due, _plus_ a group presentation. Somehow, Artemis had even more going on than he did.

To say they were both two hundred percent done with the entire week, if not their whole semester was an understatement. And it was only midterms.

Wally slumped down onto the couch next to Artemis. She had her feet up on the coffee table and some random TLC show was playing in the background. He pressed his face into her stomach and let out a groan.

"I'm so tired," he said, drawing out each word for several long syllables.

"I know," she said, and ran her fingers through his hair. He hummed a little bit and pressed up into her touch.

"That's why we're going out," she said. "This week sucked balls, babe. We need a break."

He twisted so he could look up at her face. "Actually, not enough ball sucking for my liking _if you know what I mean_."

She smacked him in the gut, but her hand lingered on his stomach, and she was still stroking his hair gently. "I always know what you mean, you pervert," she said. "And I didn't exactly see you initiating any fun times yourself, mister."

"Too. Sleepy," Wally said.

Artemis hummed, unimpressed. "I see how it is," she said.

He grinned. "Sorry, babe. I'll make it up to you?" he offered, and wiggled his eyebrows.

She leaned down and kissed him. He was expecting a chaste peck on the lips. Instead she opened her mouth against his, hot and wet and sloppy.

As always, Wally was completely defenseless faced with how much he wanted her. Completely defenseless when it came to her, period.

He twisted so he was lying on his back, and reached up to wrap one hand around the back of her neck. They kissed sloppily for a long time, and Wally let himself enjoy the lazy hum of arousal in his gut.

Finally, he tugged on her other arm until she half-stood, half crawled until she could settle her body more comfortably over his. He brought his arms up and circled them around her waist. She put her palms flat on his chest and smiled down at him.

"That was nice," she said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Nice? Not exactly the ringing endorsement I like to hear, babe."

She rolled her eyes, and spread her legs, settling more firmly over his lap, and pressed her ass against his erection. "Well, if I'm going to do all the work, I'm not exactly going to dole out praise."

"All the work? All the work, she says. I'll show you work."

She laughed as he kissed her neck.

They made out on the couch for a long time before Wally put his head back down on the cushions. "Babe, you know I love your hot bod, but I could really go for a nap if we're going out later."

"I love you," she told him. "You get me."

_Say Yes to the Dress_ was playing faintly in the background and Wally drifted off to sleep easily.

They woke up two hours later, and Wally stumbled towards the kitchen to start making dinner while Artemis went and showered. By the time she appeared in the doorway looking fresh and damp, a large stir-fry was well on its way, simmering on the stove.

“That smells good,” Artemis said. “I’m starving.” 

He just looked at her. 

“Hey,” she said. “You don’t have a monopoly on hunger in this relationship, you know.” 

He just laughed. 

Wally finished cooking their dinner, and Artemis set the table. Once it was all done, he dished up the food, and they sat down to eat. 

When they were finished, Wally went to shower and Artemis cleaned the kitchen.

"Where're we going?" he called, stepping out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Artemis was in the bedroom, shuffling through her closet, presumably looking to wear later.

"Babe?" he asked again.

"Hmm?" she said turning towards him.

"Where're we going?" he repeated.

She made a gesture with her hand that Wally took to mean 'the usual place.' He nodded and walked over to his dresser and pulled out his underwear. He looked over his shoulder to where Artemis was unashamedly watching him, and he dropped his towel.

She laughed and turned her back on him.

"Not exactly the kind of reaction a guy likes to get, babe," he told her.

She shrugged as pulled on his briefs. "It's nothing to write home about," she said.

Wally scowled, and took two steps across the room and threw Artemis on the bed before she could see it coming.

"Cheater," she said, when he was looking down at her.

"I do what I do," he said, he said leaning down and leaving a trail of kisses down her jaw and neck before settling in to do some serious damage to her collarbones. She pressed up against his mouth as he sucked heavy love bites on her skin, not terribly concerned at the moment about leaving a visible mark. 

When they rose from the bed many minutes and three orgasms later, Artemis smacked him when she saw the hickies adorning her shoulders and chest. 

“What is wrong with you?” she asked him, staring at herself in the mirror. They both looked completely sex rumpled and satisfied, so Wally wasn’t too concerned. 

“I didn’t hear you complaining about it two minutes ago.” 

“You’re an asshole,” she said, rolling her eyes. 

Still, he couldn’t help but notice she selected a startlingly low cut top out of her closed, and he smirked a little to himself, smug. 

There was a predrink across the street, the two of them stumbled over shortly after ten. Stumble, perhaps not being the best descriptor, Wally thought as he had long since broken himself of his habit of running into walls, and if Artemis ever looked anything but confident on her feet--even in three inch heels--he had yet to witness it. 

A group of their friends were sitting in the living room drinking out of dixie cups. Wally walked into the kitchen to get drinks for the two of them. Artemis claimed a spot on the couch, and when Wally handed her her drink, she stood to give him space to sit. He settled in and she sat back down on his lap. He smiled and pressed his face against her neck. 

Their friends booed and threw garbage at them. 

“What?” he asked guilelessly. 

More booing and throwing. Artemis laughed. 

Their group left for the short walk to the bar shortly after midnight. Despite the nap they took earlier, Wally was still feeling the effects of his week, and the alcohol he’d been drinking all night settled warm in the pit of his stomach, but didn’t do much in terms of perking him up. 

Artemis, on the other hand, was well past tipsy, and it was _adorable_. 

“Babe,” he murmured in her ear. “Wouldn’t you rather go home and finish where we left off earlier?” he asked, doing his best to sound persuasive. 

“Nope!” she replied brightly, and jumped on his back. He sighed exaggeratedly and resigned himself to giving her a piggyback ride all the way to the bar. It was only a few blocks, and Wally had carried heavier loads at higher speeds over longer distances. He could handle Artemis on his back for a ten minute walk. She squeezed her thighs tightly around his waist, and kissed the back of his neck. 

“You’re the worst,” he told her fondly. 

She bit his shoulder. 

The bouncer at the bar looked at them humorlessly for a few minutes before stamping large Xs on the back of their hands. Considering how much Artemis was listing to the side so much that Wally had to reach over every fifteen seconds or so and pull her back against his side, he considered it a win and hurried through the doors without a backwards glance. 

They all got in, and the music which had previously just been a low thrum Wally had been able to feel in his chest practically all the way down the street blared suddenly and loudly to life. 

Artemis wrapped her fingers around his and pulled him into the writhing mass on the dance floor. Their friends followed along behind them. 

Seemingly satisfied with the spot she scoped out, Artemis turned and wound her arms around Wally’s neck. He grinned down at her for a moment before dipping his head to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. Her grin turned naughty, and she grinds their hips together. As always Wally, helplessly, went along for the ride. 

They were both sweaty, exhausted, and a little more drunk by the time they spilled back into their apartment. It was so late it was early, the beginnings of colour streaking through the sky. 

Artemis stepped out of her shoes, then her shirt, then her pants, as she made their way from the front door to their bedroom. Wally didn’t bother picking up after her, it was better of have ammunition the next morning to tease her with. She was lying face down on their bed in only her underwear by the time Wally caught up with her. Her bra was thrown over the doorknob, and Wally couldn’t stop the rush of want and love and affection that welled up inside him. 

He stipped off his own clothes quickly, and flopped down on the bed next to her. She was already nearly asleep, but she reached out and sprawled her body over his. He ran his hands up and down her back until they both drifted off.


End file.
